


长蜂 || 不执手·泊渡（5）

by kyugen



Category: kyugen
Genre: M/M, 刀剑乱舞 - Freeform, 长蜂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen





	长蜂 || 不执手·泊渡（5）

蜂须贺的吻太轻，但是对长曾祢来说带着挑逗的意味。随着他的手游走在蜂须贺的身上，蜂须贺的表情变化着，长曾祢注视着蜂须贺，把他全部的神情映入眼底。

长曾祢的手停在了蜂须贺的裤腰上。感到他的动作，蜂须贺停了下来，慌忙的按住他的手。

“你干什么——”

长曾祢靠在那里，那样游刃有余的模样，“你不是说难受吗，那是——”

长曾祢摸上前面鼓胀起来的地方。蜂须贺的身体明显的战栗着，但是长曾祢没给他拒绝的机会。长曾祢抽出掉在一旁的他领结上散开的绳子，把蜂须贺的手绑在了前面。

“你……”

蜂须贺从不曾想过自己的饰品会被这样使用。长曾祢抬起他的手臂套过自己的头，笑着说道，“这样就不会碍事了。”

“长曾祢——”

长曾祢隔着裤子揉捏他的下身，蜂须贺想要躲开，但是手被长曾祢压在墙壁和他的脖子之间，身体又被他曲起的腿撑住。

“你住手——”

“不会难受吗，被这么修身的裤子压迫着。”长曾祢说着，手上加重了力道。蜂须贺弓起身体，在手臂间埋下头去，隐忍着不想发出声音，但是哽咽样的哼声还是泄露出来。

“和刀的躯体不同，人的躯体可是有很多欲望，而且本能的渴求着去满足呢。”长曾祢扣住蜂须贺的下巴，让他抬起头来。蜂须贺躲开他的目光，脸上一片潮红，他死死的咬着下唇，快要出血一样。

“唔——”

长曾祢的手伸了进去，在狭窄的空间里勾画着他下身的形态，然后把它握进了手里，边是揉捏着的套弄起来。

“……啊……别弄……”蜂须贺忍不住刺激，喊出声来，长曾祢按着他的头，堵住他的嘴。

长曾祢的舌在他口中搅弄，手也在故意的加重力道。蜂须贺害怕咬伤他不敢闭嘴，就无法抑制声音的传出，他的抵抗让发出的哼声带着禁欲的意味，让长曾祢按耐不住起来。

长曾祢放开了他下身，向身后探去，把他的裤子往下拉了些。虽然有上衣遮挡着，蜂须贺还是感到羞耻，跨坐在长曾祢身上的姿势加上拘束感有些重的长靴，将他的下半身束缚在那里难以动作，而长曾祢又向外撑开他的腿，裤腰在腿上的压迫感让他感到难受，但是随后，长曾祢的手探入他股间，试探着向里面伸入了手指。异样的感觉覆盖了不适，引集他的注意。

“唔——”

他抗拒的哼着声，但是长曾祢没有放开他。蜂须贺情急下咬了他一口，长曾祢按在他头上的手失了力道，蜂须贺抬起头喘息着，就感到他的手指又深入了些。

“你在……干什么……”蜂须贺的声音颤抖着，他向后看去，被外衣的下摆遮住视线，“手，拿出去——真是的，拿出去啊——”

“为什么，”长曾祢扶着他的腰，探入的手指按压着柔软的内壁，里面的温度很高，有些涩滑的触感，长曾祢小心的动作着，但是并没有停下的意思，“没事的，你不要急。”

“那种地方，为什么……”

长曾祢碰到什么，蜂须贺又忍耐着低下头去。身下的异物感让他不敢动作，长曾祢的手又不停的动着。

长曾祢的手指终于拿了出去，蜂须贺以为这样就结束了，但是长曾祢的手指在边缘按压着，再一次探进来，又多了一根手指。

他的动作很慢，试探着，像在摸索着什么。蜂须贺试着放松身体，麻痹意识，想着也许这样就结束了，但是长曾祢又贪而无厌的伸入了第三根手指，缓缓的在后面伸进伸出。

内壁被摩擦带来奇怪的热度和轻微的痛感。蜂须贺撑不住，无力的俯下身去，头抵在长曾祢胸口。

“已经，够了吧……拿出去……你……”

蜂须贺虚弱的声音带着着哽咽，也许是感到他的难过，长曾祢的手抽了出去，忽然空洞的感觉让他有些不适，但还是松了口气。蜂须贺刚想撑起身体，却又看到长曾祢拉低了裤子，僵直又鼓胀的东西显露出来，就在他的眼前。

“你——”

“我说过吧，我会变得疯狂起来的。”长曾祢喘着粗气，还耐着性子托起他的臀部，“可能会有些疼，你不要太紧张，不然都不好受。”

蜂须贺看着他扶起下体对上了身后的穴口，恍然明白过来，不明和畏惧涌上来，他极力的挣扎着，“我不要，长曾祢你给我停下！不要——”

蜂须贺用力的拉回手臂，趁长曾祢抬身的时候收回手，撑在他胸口艰难的站起来，挪动麻木的双腿想要逃走。但是知觉不全加上他突然起身，晕眩和没抬起的腿被长曾祢绊到，蜂须贺倒下去，膝盖摔在地上，抚着墙壁跪在了那里。

“没事吧？”长曾祢被他突然的动作吓了一跳。

“别管我！”

蜂须贺因为头晕低下头去半天缓不过劲来，而他跪伏在那里的姿态，让长曾祢愈加的按耐不住冲动。

“别碰我！”

感到长曾祢的触碰，蜂须贺畏惧的大喊道。躲闪让他向旁边倒侧了身去，以那样无力的姿势把身体暴露在长曾祢面前。

“就算你这么说，”长曾祢的声音变得低哑。长曾祢抬起蜂须贺的腿，扯掉了他的长靴和裤子，分开他的双腿，看着瘫软了的东西，“你这样子在我面前，我怎么可能控制的住。我是赝品，不是吗，想做的事情，就要——”

“不要！你放开——”蜂须贺挣扎着，但是抵不过在上风的长曾祢。长曾祢抬起他的腿架在肩上，舔舐着他的下身，然后吞进了嘴里。

“不……长曾祢——”

长曾祢的口腔包裹着下身，蜂须贺抗拒着，可是身体的反应却不听从他的意愿。充血的下身挺直起来，随着长曾祢的吞吐，忍不住的微微颤动。

“够了——住手——”

蜂须贺抓着他的头发，口中发出喘息。快感冲击着他的意识，让他快要丧失抵抗的念头。激烈的感觉涌向下面，蜂须贺弓起身体，在长曾祢口中发泄出来。他无力的躺倒下去，回眸看见长曾祢捂着嘴，手的缝隙间有白浊低落，羞恼的脑袋快要炸开。

“够了！我要回去，你放开我！”蜂须贺闹起来，踢向长曾祢，却被他抓住了脚腕。

“你，安分一点……”长曾祢把口中的东西吞咽了下去，抹着嘴角，看他那副模样，蜂须贺挣扎的更加厉害。

“我不要！长曾祢你够了！你这个赝品，把那种东西放进来什么的，我不要！绝对不要！”

“安静一点——”长曾祢向前爬去，抬起蜂须贺的身体让他靠在墙上，按住他的手，“听话，不要闹，一会儿就好了——”

不理蜂须贺的抵抗，长曾祢稍微抬起身体，蜂须贺的双腿被架高，下面毫无遮拦的暴露在长曾祢面前。

“放开我——长曾祢，不要……”蜂须贺几乎哀求着，但是即便他那样温柔的吻着自己，长曾祢还是把下身抵在了他的穴口。

“……唔——”

炙热的东西缓缓顶进他的身体，艰难的前行着。后面被撑开，阻塞带来的疼痛感刺激着蜂须贺的身体。紧张和畏惧让他的里面不断强烈的收缩着，长曾祢也感到有些难受，但是事到如今，长曾祢也不想停下来，就这样按着他的腰，缓慢却强硬的进到他的身体里。

是因为疼痛还是羞耻，蜂须贺胸口涌上酸楚。他眼中闪着水色，咬破了下唇，忍耐着体内的东西。

“蜂须贺……”

长曾祢叫着他，抚着他的脸。蜂须贺不想看他，低着目光，胸口颤栗的起伏着，却没有再不停的叫喊了。

“蜂须贺。”长曾祢叹息着，一边轻吻着他的额头，然后点在他的脸颊、唇角，到颈项，缓缓的向下，一边喘息着，动起了腰。

“唔——”

蜂须贺忍不住发出声音，他捂住嘴，闭上了眼睛。

身后的东西在缓缓的进出，里面不断被撑满，然后空落。

蜂须贺的身体为了适应他的进出渐渐放松下来，变得柔软，长曾祢的动作也顺畅起来。他埋进蜂须贺的身体，松了口气，看向蜂须贺，把他掩住脸的手往下拉着。

“蜂须贺……”

蜂须贺脸上汗水和泪水混在一起，眼神迷离的看着他，唇色有些苍白。

“……之后，不会……放过你的——”蜂须贺虚弱的说着，抓住长曾祢的手。

淡紫色的长发因为汗水沾黏在身上，蜂须贺难受的半阖着眼，感到里面的东西更加兴奋起来。

“快点结束吧！真是的……”他带着哭腔说着，揽过长曾祢的头按在身上，“随便你吧！”

“……嗯。”

长曾祢应着声。这样毫无防备的蜂须贺太过诱人，不想吓到弄伤他，是长曾祢能维持理智的唯一的理由了。他深呼吸着，扶正蜂须贺的身体，摆动起腰，随着他的动作，蜂须贺的腰被带动，像在配合着他一样。

蜂须贺呜咽着，控制不住的发出羞耻的叫声。长曾祢吻着他，一边愈加猛烈的进出，身体交合的声音传进蜂须贺的耳朵里，让他想要就这样失去意识，就不用忍受这样令人羞耻的事了。

但是痛楚渐渐消失，麻木感伴随着一阵阵激流冲击着蜂须贺。想要更加深入，想要他快点动作，蜂须贺无意识的抱紧了长曾祢，迎合上他的动作。长曾祢感到他的变化，也不再控制着力道，听着他不再抑制的声音，一边在他胸口啃咬，狠狠地贯穿他的身体。

 

直到长曾祢的动作停了下来，蜂须贺才浑浑噩噩的回过神，体内的东西颤动着，有什么涌进了身体。

“……完事了吗……”

蜂须贺早就没了力气，瘫倒在那里，“快点出去啊……”

长曾祢退了出去，蜂须贺翻过身，勉强着想要撑起身体，感觉有什么顺着腿滑落下去，他愣了一会儿反应过来。

“你……把什么留在了里面啊！”蜂须贺羞恼的喊着，气的拽起旁边散落的衣物丢向长曾祢，靠着墙拽着外衣遮掩身体。身体还在无法控制的躁动着，后面忍不住的颤动，排斥着里面的液体，蜂须贺掩着脸趴下去，轻轻啜泣，“真是的……都做了什么啊……”

“蜂须贺。”

“别碰我！”

“蜂须贺——”长曾祢不理他的挣扎，抓住他紧紧地抱进了怀里，轻柔的吻在他头上，一边解开了束缚着他手的绳子，“抱歉呢，可能有点做过头了。”

“是那种问题吗！”双手恢复自由的蜂须贺砸在他胸口，想要挣脱开，但是身上酸痛僵直着不敢动弹的模样只是叫长曾祢笑出来，“笑什么笑，明明说了不要——”

“抱歉抱歉，都是我的错。”长曾祢只是抱着他，哄慰着，揉着他的头，“那种可爱的样子，我已经很小心了。”

“谁‘可爱’啊——”蜂须贺不敢去想下面变成了什么样子，“弄成这样，我怎么回去……啊，你——”

长曾祢在他腰上按着，帮他放松着身体，“别怕。不是还有我吗。你先安分一点，我有话跟你说。”

“……什么……”他的按摩意外有些舒服，蜂须贺也不再抵抗，趴在他胸口。

“人的欲望，真是可怕啊。”

蜂须贺吓了一跳，想要起身，又被他按住。

“想把你占为己有的想法太过沉重，就想先避开你一段时间，好好思考一下。”长曾祢闭着眼，只是安静地把蜂须贺抱在怀里，“一开始是觉得，我可能哪里坏掉了吧，也许被不详侵蚀了，才会有这样的念头。但是好像在现世，这也不是什么大不了的事。”

“……你在说什么？”

“所以和好吧。”长曾祢不给他质疑的机会，“还是咱们虎彻家的屋子舒服。浦岛在，你也在。”

“……只是这样而已吗？”蜂须贺忽然问道。

“嗯？”长曾祢愣了一下，又向他身上探去，“这个，你要是还能撑得住的话，我还想——”

“你给我住手！”

蜂须贺拍开他的手，撑起身掩着脸，看着别处，“别太让我担心啊。蠢货。”

“……嗯。”长曾祢笑着点头，牵过他的手，轻轻吻下。

“你够了！”蜂须贺抽回手，身上又泛上了红，“回去了。真是，连衣服都被弄脏了，我要去洗个澡。”

“好。”长曾祢说着起身，把衣服穿了上，又拿过蜂须贺的裤子，抬起他的腿。

“我自己来！”

蜂须贺不想让他再看到下面可耻的模样，忙阻拦着。长曾祢也没有勉强，看了看一片凌乱的地上，叹了口气，“这里也得好好收拾一下啊，要是被别人发现就不好了。”

 

等长曾祢收拾好手合场，蜂须贺也已经整理好了衣服。但是扶着墙站起来的他明显姿态异样，长曾祢二话不说将他打横抱了起来。

“好了，你也累了吧，稍微睡一会儿。”

蜂须贺也实在是没有力气，咬着唇向长曾弥那边侧着头，把脸埋起来。

“要是让别人知道的话，你就给我去刀解吧。”

“不会的。”长曾祢好笑的吻在他额头，亲昵的蹭着他，“让你难过的事，我不会去做的。”

“闭嘴。”

“来，帮我开下门。”手合场的门口，长曾祢叫着他。

蜂须贺懒得动弹，但还是伸出手去，打开了门上的锁。

手合场的门被拉开，一阵清凉的风卷来。蜂须贺惊讶的看着外面，风声卷着树叶飒飒的响着。

“这是……”长曾祢望着外面满树的红叶。

“这是，本丸的秋。”蜂须贺看向他，长曾祢金色的眼望着远处，奇怪的距离感让他不禁伸出了手去。

“……怎么了？”

长曾祢关切的问着抚上自己的脸的蜂须贺，看着他收回手，摇了摇头，靠进自己怀里，那样温顺的蜷着身体。

“回去了。”

“嗯。”

 

几天后，有人来到手合室。

“怎么了？”

“嗯……好像有股奇怪的味。”

“是吗……可能是之前下雨，有点潮吧。主人不在，也没人来。”

“可能是吧。算了。”

从旁路过的某位当事人红了脸，低着头匆匆的走过去。那天晚上，长曾祢一根手指头也没能碰到他。

 

 

——————————||  Kyugen（[♝](http://kyugen.lofter.com/)） ||——————————

 


End file.
